jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gendo Ikari
Gendo Ikari is the former head of the Dead Sea project for the local offices of NERVE Overview Recently Gendo was informed by Seele that he was being replaced by Heinrick Ibrahim as they had grown concerned over the costliness of the Eva program and no longer saw the relevance of continuing with the proposed system that his people here have been designing. Heinrick took his research and developed a way to synthetically create Orachalcum. When John, Frank, Agent J and Kei arrived the NERV Complex Heindrick had them ushered into his office where he along with Gendo, Kozo, Ryoko and several other technicians of relative importance greeted them. He revealed Seele’s development causing Frank to call them out for repeatedly ignoring his warning even reminding Gendo about what happened to his wife causing the almost legendary stoical man to growl tersely and tell him to go to hell. As Akagi played mediator Fuyutsuki finally spoke out that they were just trying to protect humanity a possible threat by the Neflim, who are recorded in the Dead Sea Scrolls as posing a threat to humanity. Frank replied that they were meant to be a warning, not an advisement that we head off our fate by directly challenging the Neflim. This is where Kay revealed that Heinrick was a minion of the Old Ones. Both Frank and Talbain reacted with looks of astonishment, while the NERV command staff registered a heightened level of astonishment, and Agent Jay himself did a double-take. The three former members of the NERV command staff, looked around in tense confusion when Heinrick had his men turn their prototype weapons on the four. Before Frank could stop him, John transformed into his true Werewolf form only to be shot in the arm yielding a howl of shock and pain as he was forced to abort his transformation. Fuyutsuki attempted to put a stop to this only to find the barrel of a rifle aimed at him, as was also the case for both Ikari and Doctor Akagi. Heinrick reminded them that they were no longer in charge. Gendo was furious at him for using their research for something sinister, but he quickly called him out on his hypocrisy pointing out that at least his way was simpler even if he had to step over a few thousand mass graves to achieve it. Kay again revealed that he planned on arming Otono with both the prototype weapons and allow him to unleash him bioweapons in the Nerima Ward prefecture. Doctor Akage began to panic as that was where her daughter attended classes. Frank was about to attack, but Kay was able to calm him down as the cavalry had arrived. As if on cue alarm rang out within the complex, and lights flared near to the doors, causing both NERV commanders and SEELE special forces agents to glance up in surprise, while everyone else---besides Agent Kay---glanced about in confusion. Gendo Ikari snapped to the alert and barking out orders only to be reminded again that he was not in charge by Heinrick who winced uncomfortably as he repeated Gendo's orders. He was horrified to see Ulsa and Amalthea on the screen especially since Udan was nowhere to be seen. As Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Akagi were distraught that the attack was happening almost a decade too soon Heinrick all forces mobilized, and soldiers with Mark XIIIs sent to the front lines. Bragging that the Silver Seagull would not succeed. While John and Frank watched in dismay as the access tunnel became flooded by a trillion gallons of salt water, which effectively brought a halt to the defensive fire of numerous hidden security devices. Heinrick scowled and stared at the advancing Ulsa wondering what her reasons for attacking were. Kozo, Naoko and Gendo just tried to theorize what was going on until Heinrick told them to stop reminding them once again that he was in charge. He also ignored Frank, John and the MIB Agent’s warning as he was confident that his men would be able to deal with her. That is until Ulsa manipulated gravity to that the bullets would be to heavy to reach her. Kay was quick to rub that fact in. It was at this point that Frank recognized Amalthea as David’s sister. This caused Naoko to inadvertently reveal that they had David held captive. Before they could start arguing about this a technician noticed that someone had broken into Laboratory C. Naoko and a recently arrived Captain Katsurugi were furious to see that it was their daughters Ritsuko and Misato before they could discuss punishment Ibrahim ordered the chamber to be flooded with nerve agent. Amalthea and Ulsa’s steady progress was noted with no little trepidation and alarm, and the technicians monitoring affairs at their console stations kept reporting new data that affirmed the ineffectualness of all efforts being mounted against her. Kozo watched as things continued to deteriorate from the sidelines while beside him Gendo looked grim, and Naoko Akagi kept tapping away on her palm-pilot as she made her own rapid calculations and arrived at an inevitable conclusion. All the while Heinrich reminded them once again that they were no longer in authority. He then ordered the Type XIV prototype to be deployed. Kei finally revealed that Ibrahim was a servant of the Old Ones. John tried to get the guards on their side when he threatened to forcibly sterilize NERV in response, but they were conditioned to total obedience. Luckily Ibrahim wanted them alive to see Ulsa’s demise. As they watched Heinrich Ibrahim personally coordinate his remaining units to make a brave "last stand" before the onslaught of the Silver Seagull and her allies. Despite his injuries John was ready to attack again only to be stopped by Kei. At this point Ibrahim noticed them and told the guards to shoot them dead if they open their mouths again. The trio of former NERV command staff similarly were chastened to keep to their own counsel. Ulsa softly padding her way to two solid rows of heavily armed gunners, not in the least afraid as she braved the lines of lethally armed men aiming to take her life with their specially made Orachalcum-tipped weapons. She walked with no particular haste to her steps, almost seeming to glide over the floor of the cavern as she moved with grace and dignity in her bearing, arms folded beneath her shawl, blue eyes cool and aloof yet somehow intimate and knowing. She bore the dignity of a queen before her court and clearly feared not the specter of death, to which she had been impervious for the better part of twelve thousand years ongoing. Ibrahim began taunting her for her hubris only for his men to be ambushed by Luna while Amalthea dealt with his sniper. This provided the prisoners the opportunity to break their bonds and wreck further havoc to the rear guard of his rapidly diminishing forces. Frank exploded like a seven-plus foot titan, lashing out with his huge fists to take down several of the men guarding both him, Talbain and the rest of those no longer held involuntarily captive at gunpoint. Talbain proved that he had sufficiently recovered from his earlier wounding and reverted to full-Were shape, cutting loose with lupine fury to slash and rend the uniforms of the very men who had shot at him before, and who would not live long enough to regret the error of leaving the job unfinished. Gendo and Kozo proved that they were not completely useless here as they lashed out at those guards standing next to them while Naoko hastily went back to dealing with Lilith escaping. Agent Kei in turn stopped Ibrahim from fleeing. Amalthea was ready ground him into powder only to be stopped by Frank as making him pay was Ulsa’s job. She grabbed his face and angered by his feeble efforts to resist her full unfettered justice told him that he would yield to her. Before the others were forced to glance away they glimpsed Ibrahim true form as he was banished back to his realm. When they turned back to see her standing over Ibrahim who was as motionless as a doll and barely showing the least signs of continued breathing only Agent Kei seemed calm and unaffected. Ulsa greeted everyone before turning her hardened gaze to Gendo who tried to look away, only to find his body refused to obey him. He tried to justify his actions by saying he was just doing what the Scrolls said only for her to reveal that it was Ahriman who was behind those prophesies. The revelation that he had been manipulated into cloning Lilith caused Gendo to reveal to Kozo and Naoko. It is revealed that Kei was the one who informed Ulsa what was going on. While she knew pretty much near everything she was unaware of the Mark XIV. Since Orachalcum absorbs Magic she had to put a stop to SEELE’s research before it progressed any further. She went herself because she didn’t want to risk Udan. Ibrahim as a minion of Ahriman was also privy to things denied to her. After hearing how Atlantis and Lemuria fell Kozo agreed that they’d made a mistake. The next corse of action was to deal with Lilith. with an expression of resolve mixed with resignation she had Amalthea give Frank the gun as she prepared to face the First Woman, the Uber-Neflim before whom all others save only for Adam are but pale shadows and imperfect copies. Kozo felt it was best that they get back to the control room so they could retake control over NERV. However Gendo was resigned to the end of the world. Kei and Jay were quick to tell him not to give up on Ulsa to soon. They agreed with Fuyutsuki that it would be best to head back to the control booth while Frank stayed incase she needed him. John Amalthea and Luna opted to stay as well. Before they left Frank turned a disgusted look towards the still trembling Gendo and told him to pull himself together. This prompted Kozo to turn to his friend and nominal superior remind him that the men would expect him to take charge while Naoko told him to at least affect the appearance of leadership. Torn between resolve and an uncharacteristic sense of guilt, Gendo managed to swallow down pride and humiliation as everyone moved out. Gendo shrinked into the wall as Yui read him the riot act calling him out both for using her and everyone else for his own personal agenda, as well as being a horrible father to Shinji. She ended her angry tirade with a harsh declaration. That it was over between them. She would sue custody of their son, and was taking this child, Rei, as her own. Going so far as saying that if he wanted to see them ever again he better not say another word or she would leave Japan all together. Gendo looked truly devastated by the threat of losing all links to his children, but even more at being separated from the woman whom he truly loved. When she finally spent her rage and turned her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. He stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help causing her to turn back to favor the man with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. She gave Gendo one final warning there would be a reckoning for his actions, but for now escape and tell SEELE what he would regarding the circumstances. When he asked what he could do to redeem himself she told him to be a father to Shinji and Rei, one they can respect and look up towards. Before he left he turned a last parting glance towards Ulsa Laolana, then slowly nodded as if to acknowledge a silent point that was made between them. Outside the now flooded NERV complex Gendo looked on forlornly at Yui, his long-lost (and soon to be Ex-) wife come back to life who was cradling the infant child named Rei Ayanami with great motherly affection and silently the man whom many regarded as the Devil Incarnate of NERV began to wonder at his life’s direction and privately contemplate if it were indeed too late to seek personal salvation. Background Originally known as Gendo Rokubungi, he changed his family name to Ikari after marrying Yui. Thanks to Yui's connection to SEELE, The two were a part of the Katsuragi Expedition where they unearthed Lilith and the Spear of Longinus. Luckily Delphi arrived in time to prevent them from removing it. However defied Frank’s warnings and kept his research samples rather than destroy them. He used them to develop the Evangelion unfortunately during the first test Yui’s souls was absorbed into the Eva's core and her body dissolved into LCL. He has since been attempting to forge a duplicate copy of the Spear of Longinus. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE